


Buried in the Sword

by VicenteValtieri



Series: Mnd Fuckery [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Summoned out of imprisonment by those seeking power, Demise and his allies are reborn into Cybertron and begin a cycle without a hero to stop them.





	1. The Ritual

It was an interesting storm that brewed across Cybertron.

“Seawing, what do you think it is?” Brainstorm questioned. “A Decepticon plot of some sort?”

“A storm this size can’t be natural. That’s all I can tell you, Brainstorm.” Seawing dipped. “Let’s head back to Iacon.”

Optimus stared at the brewing storm. The occasional flash of lightning was barely visible.

“Prime? You need to get down to the bunker.” Prowl told him, vocalization soft. “The storm will hit soon.”

“Of course, Prowl.” Optimus tore himself away. “Let’s just hope there’s something left of Cybertron when this is over.”

Prowl nodded, agreeing.

 

“This is ridiculous, Lord Megatron! It’s base Witchcraft at best!” Starscream threw his servos up into the air. Shockwave had constructed a rune circle in the middle of the room and the Seeker was staring at it, flabbergasted. “Why on earth would we do this anyway?”

“Lord Megatron: Has explained several times. Shockwave: Has researched a means to amplify natural abilities.”

“By attempting to use MAGIC?” Starscream had emphasized the stupidity of this plan many times in the past hour. 

“Hold your glossa.” Megatron scolded the Seeker. “If you’re correct, nothing will come of this whole experiment, so why should you fear?”

“It’s MAGIC.” Starscream emphasized again. “How can I get it through your thick helm? These are supernatural ideas that probably won’t work and if they do, we won’t be able to control them.”

“Shockwave’s assurance means more to me than your doubts, Starscream. Now take your place in the circle.”

“I repeat- this is STUPID.” The Seeker hissed. “And I’m not doing it.”

Megatron powered up his fusion cannon. Sullen and defeated, Starscream took his place in the circle. Shockwave began a chant.

 

…It hurt.

His whole frame felt as if he had been lit on fire. Everything and nothing changed at once and he was left sprawling and screaming along with the rest of them.

 

Demise stared around the strange room with his flaming optics. This frame was new, interesting. It would need some changes, but it felt powerful.

He was watching Ghirahim. Upon waking, his servant had summoned up a mirror and was examining his new body in it. So far, he didn’t seem pleased, which could mean a temper tantrum was imminent.

“Ghirahim? Are you pleased with your new form?”

“Ugh. This being’s taste is appalling!” Ghirahim looked over himself. “Look at this! I’m a pile of boxes!”

“According to the memories of this frame, you are considered very beautiful.” Demise assured him.

“Am I?” Ghirahim studied himself again. “Well… I see something in it. Hmm… Yes, I can work with this. I’ll just have to use my magic to reforge myself. I should be back to my full glory soon.” 

Wizzro cackled. “As usual, Ghirahim, your vanity knows no bounds.”

“Silence, wretch.” Ghirahim snapped at him.

“Quiet both of you. Ghirahim, go make whatever changes to your frame that you feel you need to. When you’re finished, return. Zant, accompany me. We have tactics to discuss.”

“Of course, Master.” Zant fell into step with him. “Please, allow me to aid you in whatever way I can.”

“Ugh. Sycophant.” Cia hissed. 

“You’re one to speak, witch.” Volga replied, swatting her.

“Shove it-“

“Enough! I will not have my forces squabbling like insipid children! We have a ritual to prepare for. I will not be trapped in a world completely alien to my own!”

“Of course, Master.” Ghirahim inserted himself with ease. “Shall I deal with them?”

“No. Did I not dismiss you already, my pretty little sword? Tend to yourself and return.”

“Of course, Master. When you next see me, I shall be much more myself.” And the Demon in a Seeker’s frame cantered off into the depths of the Nemesis.

Cia, Volga, and Wizzro regarded him with open jealousy. Who was he to take their Master’s favorite position? To be above reproach in his blazing eyes?

Demise looked over them and saw the darkness in their hearts. He allowed his faceplates to twist into a cruel smile, knowing they would squabble among themselves and against Ghirahim rather than focusing on his own power. And this was how he would ensure that they behaved themselves and obeyed his orders.


	2. Pocket Starscream

The storm cleared with a suddenness that seemed ominous. It hadn’t truly struck, Brainstorm explained, but the clouds had blanketed Cybertron and then broken with a suddenness rivaled only by their forming.

Prowl and Red Alert were still going on about it.

“It must be the Decepticons at work. There’s no two ways about it because it’s always some plot of Megatron’s-“ Red Alert was going to pieces.

Prowl was more collected. “We cannot assume it was the Decepticons. The Black Block Consortia is as dangerous, if not more so, and we need to explore all directions.”

“We should start with Megatron!” Red Alert cried.

“Stop!” Optimus flattened his palms to calm them. “Please. I agree. We should contact Megatron and see if he was responsible for the storm. If he was, he won’t deny it. If he wasn’t, we can explore other avenues.”

“That will not be necessary, Prime.” Bluestreak could barely speak as he pointed out the window. “I think the Decepticons have come to us.”

 

Ghirahim sat down in front of Starscream’s vanity and stared around his room. “Ugh. This is no place for someone so magnificent as I. It will have to be changed.”

“Oh, forgive me for not having the resources to surround myself in luxury. We are at war!” Starscream snapped. He felt like he was drowning, being held beneath the black surface of an ocean, but by Primus, he would never go without sarcasm or a fight. Ghirahim was strong, but he was every inch as strong, if he could only learn to direct it before he was stomped out.

“Oh, are you still there? Master warned me it might be difficult to destroy you.” Ghirahim looked down at the vessel of black water where Starscream struggled and picked up one of his elegant feet in their soft slippers, stomping down on the vessel. With a shriek, the Seeker was ground out and crawled out of the water and glass towards shelter far beneath the vanity.

Ghirahim cackled as he watched the wounded Decepticon drag himself away. “Run, you little sparrow. I will break your wings and wring your neck.”

“But not before you talk yourself to death.” Starscream muttered, hiding himself away to recover in the back of Ghirahim’s mind, far from his awareness.

Ghirahim returned to the real world and shook his head. “For now, though, this is more important.” He summoned out his make-ups and vanity products and arranged them on the vanity table so he could reach them all. 

“This has to go.” He began prying at Starscream’s helm and finally found how to take it off. “I refuse to have something so bulky on my head.” He gripped the wires he found beneath it and stroked them, shaping them into soft, white tendrils and coaxing them out around his face, pulling his assymetrical bob out and into place. Starscream’s ruby optics had darkened to his black already, and his dark skin had to pale down to grey before it was to the demon lord’s taste. 

White lipstick and dark purple eyeshadow- the mark of a diamond beneath one optic- An elegant twist and pull of the audial into his normal silhouette. Slowly, the demon lord twisted Starscream into his own shape, while the Seeker’s body rebelled and refused to relinquish all of its unique shape. His fine features, his long neckcables, the sweep of his wings and the rolling curve of hip to waist to shoulder, these stayed even as his colors changed to white and gold. Ghirahim belted about his sash with the red diamond glittering in the light. Oh, how his new body protested the pinch of pain as he pierced his audial through with a blue crystal. Wrapping himself about with his harlequin’s cape, he sighed as he regarded himself. “That’s far better, don’t you think?” And reached into the back of his mind, beneath the vanity table, to poke at the wounded Seeker there. Starscream squeaked and scrambled away, making himself as small as possible.

Ghirahim laughed. “How I love to hear your squeaks. Music to my ears. You should make it easy on yourself and let go. I promise, I’ll take good care of my new body. You’re not wanted here.”

Starscream opened his small mouth and bit the encroaching fingertip, drawing out a few drops of black blood. Ghirahim recoiled. “Little pest!”

But Starscream only laughed to himself and sucked the ichor from his servos, taking strength from the fact that Ghirahim was no more impenetrable than he was.

 

So, Optimus found himself faced with a creature that seemed from his nightmares as the ram battered at the gates of Iacon. He stared at the footage of the enemy Commander as he called to the massive, rotund drones that he seemed to summon from midair. “…Who is that?”

“We honestly have no idea, Prime. But he strongly resembles Starscream.” Jazz was grim as he watched. “Obviously supernatural powers aside.”

“What has Megatron done?” Optimus questioned under his breath.

“It seems Shockwave has been experimenting in the occult again.” Skyfire pushed his optical enhancer up his nasal vent. “And Starscream has been his subject.”

“If Starscream was granted this power by Shockwave’s machinations, I can’t imagine that Megatron was not enhanced as well.” Prowl pointed out.

“And likely to be even stronger than his second.” Ironhide looked down. “Well, let’s get out there and squash him! He’s just Starscream, enhanced or not, we can take him!”

“We have no choice if he continues this assault on Iacon.” Prowl agreed. “We must meet this new threat head on.”

“…Agreed. Gather the Primal Guard and assemble a strategy, Prowl. I’ll take a group of my guardsmen and attempt to meet Starscream one on one and try to reason with him.”


	3. Almost Too Easy

Optimus Prime didn’t like to think he was a mech who shied from the odds. He faced problems head-on. 

So he was perfectly willing to admit that they were in trouble. This new upgrade had given Starscream everything: Powerful and effective minions, strength beyond his ken, new skill with the blade, and seeming invincibility.

He wanted to think he put up a good resistance, that he had spirit, but that would be a lie. He fought like an amateur against this new dynamo.

“Hah!” Starscream laughed, flicking his… whatever that was. A fringe? A polishing rag gone wrong? Spiderthreads? Out of his concealed eye, revealing the black diamond that seemed seared into his skin. “At least show some spunk, Optimus Prime.” He spoke the title with clear mockery.

“You’re not making it easy, Starscream.” Optimus growled, picking his arm up with difficulty. He had barely blocked the Seeker’s last strike and his whole arm was numb. Where was the slender swordsmech hiding so much… power?

“Easy isn’t the point. Now either roll over and die like a good little opponent or get up and resist!” Starscream had gained a surprising new attitude as well. He was almost… asking Optimus to resist him. As if he truly wanted a good show from the Prime. 

Furthermore, every blow from the Seeker felt as if he was holding back, as if he wanted the fight to not only be a good, but a fair one. He was going easy and the convoy still couldn’t keep up. Nothing frustrated him more than that! With a growl, he swung back his axe for another strike that didn’t have a snowball’s chance in Hell of landing.

And, to his surprise, it did. 

 

Starscream leapt out from above Ghirahim as the demon swung back his black arm for a lethal swing, summoning energy from another plane and directing it at Optimus’s helm. “NO!”

“Oh! You pest!” Ghirahim cried as Starscream grabbed his ear and tugged painfully, biting down on the tip and coming away with a piece of the demon in his mouth. The tiny Seeker had no choice but to swallow the bite as he was knocked away. “WHY WON’T YOU DIE!?”

Starscream felt sick to the tanks at the piece of the possessor’s flesh, but it didn’t matter. Ghirahim’s attention was lurched away from him and back to the fight when Optimus’s axe came down on their fragile, unprotected wing. The Demon Lord whirled away from the Prime, clutching the spot as energon ran down his side. He was unused to wounds that bled and to taking a hit that might cause them, but he soon recovered, hissing.

“This body is more fragile than I thought it would be. I’ll have to upgrade that later!” Ghirahim hissed aloud as he healed himself.

 

“Upgrade? More than you already have?” Optimus was stunned at the comment, the successful hit, and the healing. “…You’re not Starscream, are you?”

“Oh, how’d you guess? Was it the amazing sense of style? The perfectly cut hair? Or my magnificent cape?” Ghirahim made his voice calm and sultry, vanishing his rapier with a flick of his hand. “I am Ghirahim. Truth be told, I would rather be indulged with my full title, Lord Ghirahim, but I’m not fussy.”

“…What have you done to Starscream?” Optimus took in the frame.

“I haven’t done anything. The little pest invited me in when he took part in a ritual, and now he isn’t ready to deal with me is all. I’m a bit of a demanding guest, but I like to think of myself as rewarding.” Ghirahim brushed down his servos and his white gloves appeared on them.

Optimus stared at the soft, white fabric covering the slender, dexterous servos. Somehow, it made them seem smaller and more dainty. “So, you’ve possessed him.”

“I believe I said that. Though I prefer to think of it as adopting him. He doesn’t appreciate all I’m doing for him, though. Little brat fights me at every opportunity. But he can’t stop me, and neither can you.”

“I beg to differ.” Optimus dropped into a ready position again, axe lifted. “I won’t let you into Iacon for as long as I vent.”

“Good thing I can stop you from venting with ease.” Ghirahim raised his hands. “Let’s play.”

Optimus swung his axe, only to find it caught and parried over and over. He began to tire and Ghirahim was just getting warmed up. The Demon in the Seeker’s body grabbed his axe between two fingers and wrenched it away. It was almost a relief to feel it twisted out of his grasp as he fell to the ground before him, panting on hands and knees.

“You’ve won.” Optimus’s venting was ragged. “I beg you. Spare the civilians.”

“I’m a demon. I lack mercy.” Ghirahim touched the back of Optimus’s neck with his own axe. “Luckily for you, this attack was more of a message than anything serious.” He played with the weapon, flipping it from servo to servo. “So listen well. This planet is now the realm of the Demon King, Demise. Those who resist him will perish. Prepare yourselves for a new King.” He dropped the axe and it dug itself into the ground. “Though it almost doesn’t seem sporting. You’re so weak, and you’re the leader. These weapons and armor you equip yourselves with are inferior. I almost want to help you just to make it fair.”

He sighed, shaking his head. “But I could never betray my Master like that. So, prepare yourself, Optimus Prime. There will be a new order soon.” And the demon called back his allies and walked away, disappointed and disquieted.


	4. Plans

Optimus pushed himself up from the ground and tried to stand. He barely made it onto his pedes before he was falling forwards. Catching himself, he cursed. This was no way to conduct himself after such a resounding defeat. His people would want answers, would be demoralized.

He forced himself to his pedes again and balanced with effort. He didn’t bother to pick up his axe. It would likely tip him over again. He had never been so drained of energy.

Ironhide rushed out to help him back in. “Prime, what happened out there? We were being pushed back, and then the drones just turned and left.”

“We have… much to discuss, Ironhide.” Optimus leaned on his head of security. “The situation is far more dire than we could have imagined.”

“I’ll say. If ol’ Screamer can do this to you, I don’t want to see what Megatron’s turned himself into.”

“Agreed, Ironhide. I don’t want to see it.” Optimus let himself be half-carried to the medbay, nearly passing out with every step.

 

Ghirahim returned to Demise with a pensive expression. 

“Well, Ghirahim? Was the message delivered?”

Ghirahim hopped up onto Demise’s lap and lounged. “It was, Master.”

“Then what is disturbing you, my Harlequin?”

“It was far too easy, Master. We could have cut them down there and then.” Ghirahim explained. “There was no satisfaction, no spark.”

“Hmm. You are frustrated because you believe you did not earn your victory.” Demise stroked his chin. “I see.” He cradled the sword close. “Well, perhaps we can fix that with these next few rituals. More energy from our own world will surely have new effects. Though an easy victory is something to appreciate in and of itself, and when we have the inhabitants of this world in servo, we will have to tame them yet.”

“I do look forward to that.” Ghirahim mused. Starscream lurked in the shadow of Demise’s throne and plotted, listening in. Whatever they were planning, it didn’t sound good in any way.

“We may as well begin capturing them soon enough. Do you think this Prime will come out if we summon him to parley?”

“I don’t think he will have much of a choice. When I had defeated him, he begged me to deal kindly with his men. These people have a soft streak. Nothing like Zelda and her minions.”

“Then we will defeat them post-haste and mold this world in our own image.”

“Of course, Master. As you will.” 

Starscream shook his helm. No, he didn’t like the sound of this.


	5. External and Internal

Ghirahim didn’t know why he felt compelled to return to Iacon. To face the Prime once more. Perhaps it was his need to test him again, the need to find a worthy opponent.

Perhaps he felt restless, worried. His master’s plan was flawless, but his plans had been foiled before.

He wouldn’t be a good sword if he didn’t try to make sure this one would go without a hitch.

…. And that was another thing. He felt less connected to Demise in this world. He didn’t feel the same urge to complete his commands. He felt self-propelled, for the first time since his forging. 

And, the evening before this visit, he had found the reason. A shallow exploration of the host’s memories and frame had revealed something fascinating. 

Probing into his “valve” he had found that he was still sealed, deep inside. This body was virgin, whole, and he was free. 

He didn’t know what to do with that. Demise hadn’t noticed. At first, Ghirahim had thought he would, but he had made no mention of it. There had been no sign that he knew something was amiss. 

Perhaps the bond between sword and master truly was a one-sided thing, and Demise could never understand its strength. Perhaps he had been wrong and his master did not care at all.

But either way, he would carry out his duties. And Demise would summon him to his berthchamber to renew their bond soon. He had to.

He surely wouldn’t… Not with that… That insufferable Twili suck-up! No, his Master loved a challenge and Ghirahim was that challenge. He was the favorite, the beloved one, if Demise ever loved anyone.

 

So, he was in Iacon to keep his Master safe and pleased. Demise would grow bored if they wiped these pitiable creatures out in one, fell swoop. He needed a challenge, a hero to face.

He found the Prime training alone. It was late into the night-cycle. He should be recharging. The demon’s black optics narrowed and he snapped his fingers, casting barriers of silence around the sealed training room. No one would hear him scream.

 

Optimus whirled as a soft, mirthful chuckle filled the training room. “Show yourself!”

“Oh, my, Prime. That’s rather forward of you. You haven’t offered me a drink yet.” Ghirahim appeared behind him, perching on top of the training dummy the Prime had been whaling on a moment before. 

“You know what I meant.” Optimus whirled back, keeping his guard up. “What do you want?”

“Mmm… Many things. None of which you can give me.”

“Oh, I don’t know… Perhaps you could list a few?” Optimus tried to keep Ghirahim talking, realizing that the Demon was distracted by conversation.

“Hmmph. The Hero’s head on a platter for one. But he isn’t in this world. Unfortunate. I would relish the chance to face him again. He isn’t the only one who can learn new tricks. My Master’s Dominion over this planet, and perhaps the galaxy outside it. And… hmm. Well, I want two things then. It’s a simple list, but either would fill my heart with rainbows.”

“So… you’re Demise’s what, exactly? I would say Consort, but if I were him? I wouldn’t let you out of my sight if you were. So, he has to have someone even better, right?” Optimus cageily gambled on the prospect of a rant.

“I am certainly the best of my master’s forces!” Ghirahim hissed. “Not only is my physical form absolutely magnificent, but I am his finest swordsman! I have been with him the longest, been the most loyal-!” He hissed in a breath, composing himself. “Apologies. I don’t mean to rant. It’s a character flaw of mine.” He hopped down. “But I suppose I came here looking for a fight, so if you will. Let me show you why my master treasures me!” He snapped his fingers to summon his sword and held it at relaxed ready.

Instead, Optimus sheathed his weapon. Another careful gamble. “Oh, why show me by beating me again? You’ve done it once before, little has changed since, and I’m fatigued. Would you waste yourself on an opponent not at full strength?”

Ghirahim’s optics narrowed. “Don’t think just because you won’t fight doesn’t mean I won’t kill you!” He struck out with the flat of his blade at Optimus’s shoulder and the Prime winced as his whole arm went numb. “I’ll even give you an advantage this time. No magic. A suitable handicap if I dare say so myself.”

“After you struck me and took out my fighting arm? What sport is this?”

Ghirahim hissed. “What will convince you to take up your weapon again?”

“Maybe if Starscream was the one speaking, I might. I have a bit of an attachment to him, you might say.”

“Hah. Starscream no longer exists. You had best get over your silly little crush, Prime.”

“Starscream.” Optimus addressed the Seeker. “What are you doing?”

 

Starscream wanted to ask the same question of the Prime as Ghirahim hissed. The Seeker was sucking down a servo-full of Ghirahim’s hair like noodles, but he was far from strong enough to fight the demon off. What did he think provoking the dangerous creature would accomplish?

Well, he was certainly an excellent distraction, because the Seeker attacked Ghirahim’s toes next and the demon didn’t even notice.

 

“Starscream does nothing! Starscream does not exist!” Ghirahim hissed poisonously. “Shut up and fight me!”

“Starscream, where are you? I refuse to believe this fruity glitch, of all people, has killed you now.”

Ghirahim lunged at the Prime, sword out and intending to bury it in his spark chamber. There was no way Optimus could block his blow.

 

Starscream sighed as he nibbled at Ghirahim’s heels. Well, if the Prime was determined to save a Seeker, the least he could do was return the favor. The spirit-form reared back to its full height, about knee-high to Ghirahim, and dug sharp fangs into his knee, drawing ichor and coming away with a mouthful of bone.

 

Ghirahim gave a yelp and his blow went wide. Optimus barely managed to duck out of the way.

Perhaps the Prime caught a hint of the struggle ongoing in Ghirahim’s optics. “Perhaps Starscream isn’t as gone as you think?”

“Miserable, insignificant… when I get ahold of – AIEE!” Ghirahim cried out as Starscream bit him again. “Why you miserable pest! Why won’t you die?!” He began stomping and kicking at empty air, trying to shake the voracious and determined Seeker off.

 

Starscream hung on by his fangs as Ghirahim tossed him about. He had locked down on the demon’s thigh bone. Nothing short of a broken jaw would get him off it before he had chewed right through. Unfortunately, Ghirahim seemed to come to that conclusion himself. He reached down and forced his thumbs into Starscream’s mouth, popping his lower jaw free. Once Starscream was off, he pitched the Seeker across the room and kicked him, stomping and pounding away.

“You- Little- You- Don’t- Know- When- To- Give- Up!”

 

“Starscream doesn’t die easily. I should know. I’ve tried a few times.” Optimus spoke conversationally. “Come on, Starscream. Get him. Show him Parnaxus.”

 

Starscream hissed at the memory of his desperate stand with his Seekers at the city of Parnaxus. It had been a hard won victory, but Prime was right. This was nothing compared to that. He rolled to the side to dodge the next stomp and forced his legs to propel him into the air. Every bite, every sip, of the Demon Lord increased his strength and size. He went for his stomach and tried to burrow his way in, biting and clawing as he went to maximize the damage.

 

“Stop!” Ghirahim shrieked, coming undone before Optimus, clawing at his own frame and actively damaging himself. There was a struggle and then- “Stop.” He stood up, breathing heavily. “It seems I have… business that I must attend without distraction.”

Optimus watched as the Demon teleported away and folded his arms, wondering.


	6. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might be continued if the muse comes back, but for now, this will serve for an ending.

Starscream and Ghirahim faced off. The Seeker had grown to the Sword Spirit’s size. They stared at each other, neither backing down.

“Well, this is a pickle.” Ghirahim offered finally. “When Master told me you might be difficult to be rid of, I never imagined you would grow so quickly.”

“I am told I have a stubborn streak.” Starscream admitted. “I’ve found it serves me well.” He dropped into a ready position.

Ghirahim matched his posture and they circled each other. With anyone else, either might have toyed with their prey, made snarky comments, and otherwise played. But with each other, they knew their viper’s tricks would not work. This was to be a contest on their own merits and neither wanted to calculate the odds.

“What are we doing?” Ghirahim questioned. “We should be working together. We both want the same things.” 

“Hah! You’re a pede-licking scum-sucker and I’m no one’s slave.” Starscream hissed. “We are nothing alike.”

“And you are a faithless, treacherous little whore!”

“You know as well as I do that isn’t true.”

“I know you haven’t broken your seal. I also know how much time you’ve spent on your knees!”

“That should tell you about the moral fiber of those around me more than me myself.” Starscream lunged and tore Ghirahim’s cape off, fastening it about himself. He grew another few inches.

With the theft of the cape, the battle was on and both struggled for dominance, tearing at each other. Still, Ghirahim has the disadvantage and Starscream had height on his side.

Starscream put out a swing and pushed Ghirahim down onto the berth in the room and tore at him. The Demon slowly absorbed into himself and he felt himself begin to change, from the forced, pressed thing into something else. Something… of their own.

He went to the vanity mirror and looked into it.

They were beautiful, and they were perfect. Of one mind and spirit. Starscream shook their favorite cape into a different shape and tossed it over himself. “Hello, me.” He muttered.

Goddesses help whichever unfortunate crossed his path.


End file.
